


No Flowers, Only Justice!

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell is that?” Tim exclaimed. Of all the kooky valentine presents, this was definetely the kookiest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Flowers, Only Justice!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was JETTIEBETTIE's suggestion

February 14. Known and celebrated worldwide as Valentine’s day, that one special day of the year where people were encouraged to confess their love and spend time with their loved ones. A day known for romance, romantic gestures, red roses, chocolate and other cute girls. A day when love songs poured out from every radio station and red heart balloons were available at every street corner.  
  


And for the present year, a weekday. Which meant that Tim couldn’t meet with Conner.  
  


Tim stared moodily at the patrons coming out of the coffee shop. One girl was hanging onto her date, giggling happily at whatever her boyfriend was saying. Another girl happily accepted the bunch of balloons that her boyfriend had presented to her. Two guys passed by the couples, the shorter of the two holding the door open for his date. And all of them had at least one item of clothing that was red.  
  


 _’If I see one more person wearing red, I’m gonna see red.’_  Tim grumbled to himself, trying not to pout at his bad luck. He knew that he was acting childishly but didn’t care. There were only so many opportunities for them to celebrate their relationship and most of those chances were spoiled by one thing or another. School work, unexpected guests who ignored the ‘do not disturb’ signs, sudden hostage situations, nosy little brothers, irritating older brothers… The list was long.  
  


What really made Tim feel sad about the missed chance to see Conner was that his boyfriend had cancelled on him only yesterday, after weeks of planning. They had planned to stay in, order some Thai food and pizza, cuddle on the couch while watching a few newly released films and then moving upstairs. Tim sighed, stepping away from the ledge. So much for that plan.  
  


The sound of someone’s feet crunching on gravel made Tim turn around. Batman tucked his grapple gun into its place on his belt, his large black cape trailing over the rooftop as he walked up to Tim. “Report.”  
  


Tim straightened his posture, facing Bruce as he spoke. “Same as any other day. No signs of anyone trying anything big tonight. I’m almost tempted to say that Gotham’s criminals might be having a romantic night of their own.” The tiny snort that Batman let out made Tim smile, feeling a little stupid proud that he had made his mentor laugh.  
  


”Let’s do a quick sweep of the area and call it a night.” Batman proposed, arm pushing the cape off his shoulder in an easy, graceful motion. Tim nodded, pulling out his grapple gun and following the dark figure. Flying after Batman was like riding a bike after a long period of absence. A little shaky at first but a few seconds in and it was like he’d never stopped in the first place.  
  


He was surprised though when Batman made a sharp turn to his left instead of swinging forward. That wasn’t part of the usual pattern. Thinking that maybe the older man had some other plans in mind, Tim obediently followed Bruce and landed on top of the jewellery shop. He checked around them out of habit, wondering if he ought to be on the lookout for someone. When Tim turned back to ask Batman what they were doing here, he saw the man standing on the edge of the rooftop, staring down into the alley way.  
  


With quiet footsteps, Tim walked up to Batman. “What’s wrong?” He asked, peeking over the edge. Tim stared in bewilderment at the sight before him. There were at least a dozen goons lying on the ground, arranged into a crooked heart shape, all of them knocked out. He wasn’t aware of his mouth falling open until he felt Batman’s gloved finger gently nudging it close with one finger. “What the hell is that?” Tim exclaimed. Of all the kooky valentine presents!  
  


Batman neatly held out an envelope under his nose, crisp and creamy white. Tim eyed the paper before accepting it, giving Bruce a wary look. As he pulled the flap open, Tim wondered if maybe this was some kind of riddle or a weird present from the Joker. God knew that his sense of humor was something well over anyone and everyone’s head…  
  


But instead of a villainous plot, Tim found a card directed at him inside the envelope. ‘Dear Tim, Happy Valentine’s Day! I didn’t think you’d like flowers so I got you justice instead! Sorry for bailing out on you. I promise I’ll make it up to you on the weekend. Love, Conner. P.S. I heard these guys talking about collecting some guns or something from warehouse 4 on the pier. I’d check that out asap.’  
  


Tim frowned heavily at the simple card before glaring down at the heart. When on Earth had Kon found the time to come and do this? Hadn’t the meta said that he would be busy working on the history report that had been assigned to him?  
  


He was doubly surprised when Batman commented, “Tell Kon-El that the next time he comes by Gotham, we’ll be having dinner together.” Tim felt his mouth fall open again in shock. “I’ve been searching for this crew for a while now. He’s spared me the trouble of tracking them down.” Pigs were flying somewhere. Tim was certain of that! Somewhere out there, pink pigs had sprouted wings and they were flying off into the blue sky.


End file.
